


Times will change and you might break

by PlayingGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Betrayal, Drabble, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mexican L'Manberg, Minecraft, No Romance, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), dethroning, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingGod/pseuds/PlayingGod
Summary: It was Dream, he knew it was Dream. He looked like Dream, he spoke like Dream. But it didn’t feel like the Dream that he loved - like the Dream that loved him.George knew he was standing in front of his best friend, the person whom he would trust with his life.So why did it feel like he was standing in front of a stranger?-----------DREAM SMP SPOILERSIt was always Dream, George and Sapnap. Dream was on their side, and they were on Dream's side - they never knew it to be any other way.So how did it come to this?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Times will change and you might break

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I wrote following last night's stream. Spoilers included, so please get updated first if you don't want to be to spoiled!
> 
> I was inspired to write this after seeing this fantastic TikTok: 
> 
> https://www.tiktok.com/@oreohq/video/6902319673744870662?lang=en&sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6878022883836102150&is_from_webapp=1
> 
> Title contains lyrics from 'the freak show' by YUNGBLUD
> 
> ENJOY?

“He said he doesn’t care about anything - which means he doesn’t care about us!”

George could feel a white hot sting in his chest, causing uncomfortable shivers to rush down his spine.

“He doesn’t care about us George, we’re on our own.”

The sensation in his throat felt as though he had swallowed sandpaper.

“H-he said that?”

The look in Sapnap’s eyes was somber.

“Yeah George.”

He could hear Quackity whispering ‘ _this is so messed up_ ’ through the ringing in his ears.

Would he say that? If he said it - did he mean it?

**_Dream didn’t care about him?_ **

**_—————_ **

“I think you probably shouldn’t be the King anymore.”

There it was again - the biting pain deep in his rib cage, suddenly growing more intense.

“You don’t want me to be King..?”

It was Dream, he knew it was Dream. He looked like Dream, he spoke like Dream. But it didn’t feel like the Dream that he loved - like the Dream that loved him.

“I can’t be here all the time to protect you.”

The sting now felt like a burn, and it was starting to get unbearable. His mind was racing, trying to make sense of the words coming out of his best friend’s mouth.

_You don’t believe I should be King anymore because you can’t be here to protect me? Do you not believe I can protect myself?_

_**Do you think I’m weak?** _

He couldn’t get any words out as people argued around him.

“George?”

“Y-you think it’s for the best that I just - resign? How do I just resign?”

“I will just move your kingship to someone else.”

Someone else?

_No. No no no no - I don’t care about the crown-_

“To who?”

_It wasn’t about being a King-_

“Maybe I’ll talk to Eret again.”

_It was never about the throne-_

“He’s proven a lot-“

_I just thought you respected me, wanted to protect me, I thought it was-_

“Why do you think I shouldn’t be King anymore?”

He had to know the truth. No matter how much it might hurt him.

“I think that you would be safer if you are not.”

Dream’s eyes were empty. Every word he heard felt like a lie, leaving a sour taste in his own mouth.

George knew he was standing in front of his best friend, the person whom he would trust with his life.

So why did it feel like he was standing in front of a stranger?

_“Hello gentlemen.”_

George was there physically, but neither his mind nor his soul felt present in the reality.

Everyone’s words meshed together into nothing but sound - he could hear it but couldn’t decipher it, couldn’t comprehend it.

Eret was right there, standing tall and proud. The atmosphere made George feel trapped.

Dream kept repeating his words, kept repeating the fact that he wanted this because it would keep George safe.

“Sapnap STOP. Why are you trying to divide us?”

“Me? _Me_ divide us?”

The air felt like static as Sapnap stood before him, in-between him and the person he trusted most. The one person he thought would never turn against him.

Is this what was happening? Dream was turning his back on them? On him?

“He’s my King but most importantly he’s my _friend_.”

“He’s my friend too but he’s not my King anymore, Eret’s my King. And that’s something you’re going to need to recognise.”

—————

George couldn’t keep up with everything going on inside his mind. He couldn’t decipher a single thought. He couldn’t even think logically, because there was no logic to this. None of this made sense.

It stung, watching Dream allowing Eret to climb onto the throne, declaring him the King, giving away the title he gave to George such a short while ago. The title he cherished, because it was a gift from Dream.

His brain was in overdrive.

Was it? A gift?

He gave him this power, and now he’s taken it away. He no longer sees him as an equal.

 _Perhaps he never did_.

The thought was involuntary. It popped into his mind without him even realising it, but once it was there - he couldn’t forget about it.

“Dream fucked up big time.”

Dream never saw him as an equal did he?

He could hear Dream telling everyone that George wasn’t sad, that he was just acting. His tone was so dismissive, uncaring. And perhaps he was right. George wasn’t sad - he was empty.

“George, let’s go. Don’t even look at him.”

They ran back to Mexican L’Manberg, Sapnap and Quackity heatedly discussing the events while George felt nothing.

“He hates me.”

It took him a good few seconds to realise those words came out of his own mouth.

Sapnap looked uncomfortable, perhaps wanting to disagree but his anger towards Dream was too intense to defend him. Instead he turned away and kept running alongside George, coming just a little bit closer, as if it say ‘ _I’m here, despite everything I’m still here_.’

“We’re gonna become the most powerful nation.”

Whatever this was - it was only the beginning. And the beginning is never the time to lose hope.

For the first time in the past hour, George felt a spark light up inside of him.

**“We’ll flourish.”**

It was just a spark, but for now it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I will continue writing these as the plot progresses.. if I don't like the plot I might divert a little bit :P who knows!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter/tumblr @akvilenotfound


End file.
